Mario's Revenge
by Shark Lord
Summary: After the events of 'Mario joins the Circus' by Smg4, Mario has decided to teach everyone in the castle what happens when you piss off a psychopathical plumber. Rated 'M' for language. All rights goes to their owners,


Mario had met up with Steve after getting himself out of the toaster. The blocky human waived at Mario as he approached him. "Hi Mario, I've been looking for ya." Steve greeted Mario as he and the later brofisted. "Hi Steve, the Princess, Smg4, and Toad kicked me out. I was trying to kill a fly and they got pissed at me for burning the castle when Peach easily stopped it." Mario commented to his so far only true friend.

"Oh so that explains that line for the 'Moron is Gone' party. Just so you know I thought they meant Bowser. Hey want to come over to my house? We can have a spaghetti and steak party." Steve said as he created a portal back to Minecraft. Mario, now pissed that the gang at the castle did that, decided that if they think that he'll go down without a fight that easily then they forgot who he was. A lightbulb appeared above Mario's head and he gave an evil grin. "Uh, Mario you okay?" Steve asked as he waived his hand in front of Mario.

"Hey Steve, do you still have those extra obsidian blocks in the chest back in Minecraft?" Mario asked as he kept a straight face. "Yeah why?" Steve questioned when he and Mario jumped in the portal. "We're going to build a little 'payback for kicking Mario out' gift ):)" Mario answered as the two appeared back to the Minecraft world. Steve might be out there but even he knows that if Mario doesn't take a spaghetti offer when he's pissed then he is going to create some kind of demonic beast.

* * *

Back at the castle, Smg4 and Peach were talking about how they finally got rid of Mario. "Man it feels great not having that moron here," Smg4 said as he blew a party favor. "Yes, I don't know why we kept him here for so long in the first place. But I can't shake this feeling like we're forgetting something." Peach said as she looked around the spot she's at. As if on cue Glitchy remembered that the last time Mario was betrayed, by the pizza man for not giving him a free pizza after thirdy minutes which turned out to be two hours, he went on a rampage on a Flying Spaghetti Monster.

"Oh shit, your right! Mario is going to kill us if he gets here." Smg4 said as he dropped the favor. "Ha, that idiot can't even summon a monster right. Besides we got a security system now and what does he have?" Toad boasted while he was clearly drunk. While Smg4 knew Toad was a little right, he couldn't shake the feeling that Mario's going to create another monster or fuck up some dimension. "Yeah, what's the worse he'll do?" Smg4 said as he continued partying.

Bowser had broke in when he heard there was a party going on. "I came in like a wrecking ball~" Bowser sung as he smashed his way in the castle. "God damn it Bowser! We already kicked that idiot Mario out for burning the castle, now this!?" Peach bitched at Bowser. Bowser gasped, and jumped towards Peach and bitchslapped her while saying "Shut your bitch ass up." Smg4 pinched his forehead and seen Toads picture of a naked Mario with the words 'I'll be your princess ❤️❤️❤️' when Toad seen Smg4 looking at his picture he knew the jig was up. "Shit," Toad squeaked when Smg4 tapped his shoulder with an unamused look.

* * *

Mario and Steve came across the old home that Smg4 made while he and Mario were trapped in Minecraft. "Nyehehehaha, the obsidian are still here...why is there crazy hobos in the house?" Mario said then asked as a zombie and a creeper were making out in the next room. "Uhh I can explain," the zombie said as he covered his chest. "Do you mind? We're trying to make sexy zombie creeper babies ):(" the creeper said as she brought out a gun and aimed it at Mario's face. Mario grabbed the obsidian he needed and ran out of the house.

"What's with the obsidian Mario?" Steve asked as he and Mario made the Nether Portal. "We're going to show those losers what happens when they kick me out," Mario said as he and Steve entered the portal and reappeared in the Nether Fortress. A few steps later and Mario found the first thing he needed, soul sand and four blocks to be precise. Steve was about to ask what Mario needed soul sand for when a wither skeleton appeared. "Intruder alert! They're stealing the sexy dirt! Capture them and put them in the sexy dungeon." The wither skeleton commanded as he and a couple more wither skeletons appeared to arrest the duo.

"Oh boy I don't need to look for you guys now. Give me your heads bitches!" Mario said with a twitchy eye as he brought out a chainsaw and revved up said machine. The wither skeletons became wide-eyed when Mario said he needed their heads and ran like hell away from the crazy Italian. "Run bitch run!" a random wither skeleton said before Mario cut off his head. ***you got a dead guys head you sicko*** a random message said as Mario showed off the head. Two more wither skeletons had their heads taken off by Mario and the later went back through the portal back into the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Okeydokey now just need to go back to my house for one last thing." Mario explained as he and Steve went to Mario's house. Inside Mario's home the two had came across a secret panel behind the bookshelf. The panel had a picture of spaghetti on it and a message above it, _"In case Mario needs it"_ , Mario grinned evilly as he opened the panel and took out an odd glowing block. "Yes, yes, now to bring my plan to life." Mario said as gotten out the soul sand and the skulls.

Steve seemed to know what Mario had in mind and covered his eyes when Mario started to build the sand in a 'T' shape, placing the glowing block in the chest, and putting the three wither skulls on the sand. The structure then shook and transformed into the most destructive thing Mario ever summoned, the Wither. And if that wasn't enough, Mario had also gave it the block needed to make it into it's true form, the Wither Storm. "Oh no, this is horrible you made him badass!" Steve commented as the Wither Storm grew to it's titanic size from the area around Mario's house.

 _ **"GROOARRR!"**_ The Wither Storm roared as it made it's way towards the castle with Mario and Steve on it's middle head. "It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of gum," Mario said as his creation flew towards the castle. On the way Mario encountered Toad with his picture of a naked Mario and crying about being kicked out. "WAHHH, why kick me out, I hate you Mario go burn in hell XC" Toad whined before he felt a tentacle tap him on the shoulder. Toad turned around with a angry look before going wide-eyed when he seen Mario atop the Wither Storm with a evil grin.

"Hello Toad, lovely day isn't it?" Mario said as his minion cracked it's tentacles before grabbing Toad and raising him up to Mario's level. "Wa! Mario? Where in hell did you find this thing?" Toad asked while trying not to wet himself. "Well I made it with Steve's help. You should be more like Steve, he NEVER BETRAYED ME!" Mario snapped as he pulled a gun and shot Toad in the face. The Wither Storm ate Toads body, and gotten some mouthwash. The giant belched so loud that it could be heard from the castle.

* * *

"Was kicking Toad out really necessary Smg4? It's one thing to throw that idiot out, but it's another when you throw Toad out." Peach asked Smg4 while he was blocking her off. "I'm sorry I do not speak English," Smg4 fibbed as he danced on the floor. A loud belch shook the castle and dropped the disco ball onto Peach's head. "What the fuck was that? Wario couldn't have done that, it sounded to loud for even that greedy bastard." Smg4 asked as he went outside to check out the source of the sound.

Smg4 walked outside the castle where he seen some kind of black twister in the distance. Glitchy recognized the twister from somewhere and brought out a telescope to get a better look at it. He gulped when he seen the twister was the Wither Storm with Mario and Steve on it's middle head. "OH HELL NO, OWAHHH!" Glitchy screamed as he went back inside the castle and shivered in the corner like a little baby. Peach raised an eyebrow as she went outside to see what scared Glitchy like that.

"Sup fucker?" Mario venomously asked as his Wither Storm was coming closer to the castle. Peach grew wide-eyed before she changed into her giant bobble head form. "GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE MARIO!" Peach shrieked as she threw a tantrum. For once in Peach's life, her tantrum failed miserably as the Storm continued onwards and began spitting fire skulls at her. On skull set her on fire and she shrunk down while spazzing while returning back into the castle.

"What the hell is that demon, and why is Mario on it's head?" Peach demanded as she extinguished herself with a fire extinguisher. "That's the Wither Storm, a forbidden monstrosity from the Minecraft world. Mario must have went to Minecraft to get the stuff needed to make the Wither itself, and had a block powerful enough to make it into that. I knew Mario would have done something like this, now we're all gonna die!" Smg4 explained as he coward in fear.

Bowser busted into the castle screaming like a baby. "Oh my god, that thing outside just destroyed my Justin Bieber shrine ;_;" Bowser whined as he clutched a singed doll to his chest. "Oh well it isn't that bad if it smashed that shrine. Still WE'RE FUCKED!" Glitchy said as the entire roof of the castle was destroyed by the Wither Storm who has grown taller. "Surprise motherfucker! Who gets to die first?" Mario insanely asked as he motioned his storm to grab the trio.

"Mario let's talk about this. I take back what I said about you, I like your idiocy." Smg4 pleaded to Mario while Peach bitched to him about her castle. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! MY CASTLE IS DESTROYED, I'LL KILL YOU AND USE YOUR SPAGHETTI AS PAYMENT!" Peach roared at Mario, but she forgotten that Mario is already kicked out. "How bout a nice game of I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Mario replied as he gotten a machine gun out and filled Peach full of lead. As for Glitchy, the Wither Storm bitchslapped him and ate him, Peach and Bowser. The Storm belched the rest of the castle to the ground and used the debris to make it bigger.

"Yes! Revenge is sweet now who wants to take over the world and become the Kings?" Mario asked Steve and the Wither Storm while raising his hand. Steve and the Wither Storm raised their hands/tentacles in agreement. "Yeah, let's take over this world." Steve said while the Wither Storm said something along the lines of 'Death to all who oppose us'. The trio had started a destruction party as they had attacked many cities and killed a bunch of hobos and the Teletubbies didn't stand a chance in the face of the Wither Storm.

Soon after a couple of hours Mario, Steve, and the Wither Storm had finished destroying the world and rebuilt extra pieces that the Wither Storm didn't use into a deep dark blocky kingdom with various statues of said three rulers everywhere. "Hahaha, We're the Kings now bitches, all hail your rulers!" Mario said to some wither skinned versions of everything that was devoured. **"You guys just had to piss him off,"** a withered skin Latiku said as he looked over his dark cloud. **"HOW THE HELL WERE WE SUPPOSE TO KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!?** The withered skinned Toad, Peach, and Smg4 snapped as Mario tortured them.


End file.
